Unicorn of My Dreams
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Can a love between a princess and a unicorn indor all this?
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This fic is written for my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18). Hope you like it Meli!

Unicorn of My Dreams  
By Yami-Yugi

Beginnings

Unicorns are beautiful enchanted creatures and there are manly different types. The most rare type was the unicorn of the dreamlands, ones that protect young children from nightmares in their dreams. When the child is old enough to chase away their own nightmares their unicorn protectors must leave to find a new child to protect their dreams. But what if the bound between one child and unicorn became so strong it was hard to tore apart. This story is about such a bound between a young princess and her unicorn protector.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This fic is written for my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18). Hope you like it Meli!

Unicorn of My Dreams  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

"Yami! Brother! Slow down! I'm not as fast as you!"

A young black unicorn stallion with crimson eyes, spiky tri-color mane and a tri-color tail slowed down for a younger version of him but with violet eyes. "I didn't know why you inset in coming with me, Yugi." he said once the smaller one caught up with him.

"But brother," the small one said "I'm almost old enough to get my child to guard and you promised to take me with you so I know how's it done."

Yami sighs. "I know but now is not the time." he said.

"Oh yeah," said Yugi "I forgot. Your child is getting old enough to not need you anymore."

"That's why I have to do this alone." Yami said "But I promise I'll bring you next time."

"Okay big brother."

- - -

In the dream of the young princess Melissa. The princess stood in a beautiful meadow when Yami appeared before her, his mane and tail blowing in the wind. "Hello there, my little princess." he said.

Melissa smiled at him. "Hello my little stallion." she said. Yami sighed as he came closer and rest his head on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she asked concern.

"I'm sorry to say that this is the last time we can see each other." Yami said solemnly.

Melissa looked surprised. "But why?" she asked.

Yami closed his crimson eyes. "You're old enough to chase away your own nightmares." he started slowly "And when that happens we dream unicorns must leave and find a new child to protect."

Melissa gave him a hug. "But I don't want you to leave." she said.

"Neither do I, but I must."

"But you mustn't. There must be another way. I love you too much."

"I love you as well, but there's isn't any other choice. It's forbidden for my kind."

Melissa hugs him again, this time with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you."

"And I you." Yami said as he nuzzled her.

- - -

As Yami head back to the meadow that was in the middle of the forest in the kingdom of Eld'tia, where his herd lived. As he slowly made his way he stopped in his tracks as he heard neighing from his herd's meadow. He galloped as fast a he could until he reached the edge of the forest where the meadow laid beyond. A horrible sight fills his crimson eyes as he saw his herd being attacked and taken away into the shadows of the night by bodiless shadow-like beings with glowing red evil eyes. Yami's heart quickens as his crimson eyes wildly search for his little brother. "Yugi!" he called out softly so the unknown attackers won't know he was near "Yugi where are you?!"

"Here I am big brother." Yugi whispered as he poke his head out from a near by bush.

Yami sighed in relief, glad that his little brother was safe and sound. "By the gods, you were begging to scare me if you weren't found." he said softly as he kneeled down next to Yugi, and nuzzled Yugi with his muzzle agent Yugi's tenderly.

"Yami, I'm scared."

"It's okay, Yugi. I'm here now." Yami said softly as he looked out towards the meadow, most all of the herd was gone now, and the last remaining were starting to disappeared into the shadows "What in the gods are they?"

"What ever they are, Mother, Father, and Grandpa told me to hide and wait for you." Yugi said softly, still scared "Those things been doing this for awhile."

"Shhh..." Yami said when he notice the last of the herd was taken and the shadow beings where searching around "They are looking for us."

"What are we going to do Yami?" Yugi asked with a gulp.

"We got to hide for awhile." Yami said calmly "We got to be in human form for awhile."

"But I hadn't been in human form since the day Grandpa taught me." Yugi said.

"I know, but it's the only way." Yami said "Until we figure out what those this are and get the herd back." Yami quickly looked back at the meadow and saw the creatures of shadow coming towards them. "Quickly now, Yugi." Yami said.

"O-Okay..." Yami and Yugi closed their eyes and their black horns, with their golden trim, glowed softly. That light covered their bodies, changing their unicorn forms into human.

- - -

At the palace of kingdom of Eld'tia the sun was just rising as in the bedroom of Princess Melissa as the young princess slowly awaken. She sat sadly up in bed as Mana, a young princess sorceress and her guardian entered the room with a big smile on her face. "Happy Birthday, Princess Melissa." she said happily, she stopped when she saw the sad look "What's the matter princess? Why so sad on your birthday?"

"I'd just wish Yami could stay with me, forever."

"Yami? Oh!" Mana gave Melissa a bigger smile "Princess, you know dream unicorns don't stay pass a child's 16 year. It's their way. I know soon you'll move on and forget about him. Heck I don't hardly remember MY dream unicorn anymore, and soon you will too."

_But I don't WANT to forget Yami..._

"Now hurry up and get dress. The cook cooked your favorite breakfast." Mana said with a smile as she left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This fic is written for my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18). Hope you like it Meli!

Unicorn of My Dreams

By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

"What's wrong Princess?" Mana's teacher and royal mage, Mahaado, asked when he saw Melissa poking at her breakfast.

"Yes, is something wrong daughter?" her father, King Kevin, asked her, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Are you sick?" her mother, Queen Judy, asked.

"No..." Melissa said with a sigh.

"Then what is it?" King Kevin asked.

"..."

"Princess Melissa is just a bit sad." Mana explain "Her Dream Unicorn just left her."

"Why? Did Melissa did something wrong?" her brother, Prince Ross, asked.

"No sweetie." Queen Judy explained "Melissa is now at the age to not need a Dream Unicorn any more."

Ross looked surprised and shock. "You mean someday Seto will leave me?"

The king and queen laughed. "Not for a long time for you, my son." King Kevin said with a smile.

Melissa slowly stood up. "May I be excused?"

"But my Princess, you barely touched your food." Mahaado said worriedly.

"I'm just not hungry." she said as she left.

- - -

Melissa went inside the royal stables. _'What's wrong Princess?'_ a kind voice through her mind asked. She looked over to a near by stall where a young male aqua-green unicorn standing there looking at her.

Melissa sighed as she walked over and started to pet him. "Yami left me." she said sadly.

_'Princess, you know as well as I it wouldn't work out. It's the Dream Unicorns way. It would be as you and I as if our love wasn't a Master and Royal Pet level.'_

Melissa sighed. "But I will miss him, Sage."

_'How about we take a ride? It could help you take your mind off it.'_

"I guess so." Melissa said as she grab the saddle and bridle. She slowly got them on her pet unicorn. She lead him out of the sable, got on him, and rode off.

- - -

Meanwhile, in a dark castle in the far corner of Eld'tia, where the sun don't shine and the vegetation was dead as any mummy. Deep within it's walls lived a sorcerer, one of dark power beyond any one has ever seen. But he longed for more. "Lord Malik, they had returned." a lone servant said before the sorcerer.

"Excellent." the sorcerer said with a smirk. He stood form his chair, and headed down deep into his castle with his servant fallowing behind him. He soon came to the bottom floor of his castle and smirked when he saw bodiless shadows holding onto very upset Dream Unicorns. He smiled bigger. "Looking at these fail creatures, one would not think they can contain so much power!" he laughed evilly "One can rule the universe with it!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Seto! Don't make him mad!"

"I can do what I please!"

The sorcerer laughed more, until one shadow creature floated over and whisper into his ear. "What! What you mean two escape!" he shouted, as he growled.

"L-Lord Malik...?" the servant gulped.

Out of the darkness of his magic, a huge black dragon like creature appeared. "What do you wish my master?" the creature asked.

"Search out and find those two remaining Dream Unicorns!" the sorcerer commanded "And bring them to me!"

"Where should I look, my master?"

"There is only one thing to lure Dream Unicorns," the sorcerer started "One bait that never fails."

"What, my master?"

"Innocence..."

"I will go now, my master." With it's mighty black wings, the creature flew off.

- - -

Melissa and Sage rode deep into the forest, until they stopped in a place full with beautiful wild flowers. She got off her unicorn and starts to pick them. "Princess Melissa, what are you doing way out here, and on your birthday as well?" a kind female voice was heard near by and the princess turn towards the sound.

"Oh, good morning Mai." Melissa said with a solemn smile.

The woman came up to her. "What's the matter, Princess? Why the long face on your birthday?" she asked her.

"My dream unicorn left me last night..."

"Oh poor dear. I know it's heard to lose such a good friend and protector." Mai gave her a loving hug. Melissa just sighed sadly.

_'Ah... Princess...'_

Melissa turn towards Sage. "What is it...?" At that moment a hug black shadow appeared overhead.

"Oh my, is that a dragon?" Mai asked in surprised and shock.

"W-What dose it want?" Melissa started, very frighten. _I wish Yami was here..._

"Yugi! Come on, run faster!" a familiar voice shouted from deep within the forest near by.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, brother!"

_That voice..._ Melissa started to thought. Suddenly two boys ran into the field. Both had spiky tri-color hair. One was about Melissa's age, noticed by one was taller then the other. The tall one looked awfully familiar to the princess. _Is that...Yami...?_

"So, that's where you two been hiding." the creature said with a snarl, glaring at the two frighten boys.

"Princess!" a familiar voice shouted and Melissa saw Mana and her teacher Mahaado ride up on their unicorns.

"Just as I thought," Mahaado started as he hoped off his big black unicorn "It's a dragon."

"You keep out of this, human." the creature said with another growl "This is between me and those two."

"That's what you think, dragon!" Mahaado shout and then started to chant a spell as the creature tried to dive-bomb the two boys but got fling back by some invisible wall.

"You got lucky this time, but next time you won't!" With that the creature flew away.

Once the creature was out of sight; Melissa, Mai, Mana, and Mahaado came up to the two boys. "Are you two boys alright?" Mai asked.

"Yes, now we are." said the oldest boy with a nod.

"Who are you, and why was that dragon after you?" Melissa asked. She was sure the elder boy looked surprised.

"I'm Yugi, and this is my big brother Yami..." the younger started to say happily until the elder placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Atemu." the elder said "My name is Atemu. And we don't know why it was chasing us, it just was."

"Oh..." Melissa said with a sigh. _ I was hoping it was Yami._

/Yami, why didn't you want to tell the truth? Any why did you change your name/

(I had to Yugi. The girl was the last child I'd protect before all this happen.)

/Oh I get it./

Yami... Or was it Atemu now, nodded his head to Yugi. "Maybe you two should come and stay with us at the castle?" suggested Mahaado "Just in cause that dragon show up again."

"I don't know..." Atemu started.

"I agree with Mahaado." said Mana "You two will be much safer there."

"If you insist." Atemu said.

"Then it's settled then." said Mahaado.


End file.
